It All Happens in London
by ausllyraurar5loverxoxo
Summary: One trip to London is all it took:) Austin, Jack, Dallas, Dez, Cassidy, Grace others are 'the gang', who bully Ally, Kim, Trish, Julie. Mainly Auslly, some kick, Give it a try? THanks:)
1. Where it all begins

It all happens in London – Austin and Ally & Kickin It Crossover

**Hi this is my first fanfic, I apologize for any errors, basically the plot is that Austin, Jack, Dez, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Dallas, Cassidy, Grace and Kelsey are 'the gang', who basically rule Marino High. They also happen to bully the group containing Ally, Kim, Trish, Julie. Will relationships run high as they go on a school trip to London? I'm from England sorry if I spell things differently. Mainly Kick and Auslly, possibly Jace, Keddie, Jille, Trez and Dassidy. Enjoy and review!:D**

Chapter 1. Where it all started..

**ALLY POV.**

I groaned and held back the tears as I looked at myself for the 2nd time this week in the school bathrooms. _They _had bugged my locker again, this time with green paint. My clothes were ruined and as for my hair, I looked like Medusa herself. I kept thinking of ways to get back at them until my best friends (possibly only friends) Kim, Trish and Julie (1) ran in with another pair of clothes and a piece of paper.

"We came as soon we heard!" Trish exclaimed, as she handed me a yellow flowery t-shirt, shorts and braces.

"I soo want to kick those guys so hard where it hurts," pronounced Kim ",and slap those bitches so hard that-"

"Kim! Language please!" Julie said, trying to keep her cool.

I seriously don't know how we became friends in the first place. I mean me and Trish have been friends since…. Well forever really. I met Julie at an arts and crafts camp a couple years ago, then met her at high school when she transferred here, and we've been friends ever since. The same sort of happened to Trish and Kim, except they met at business camp, and talked all the time, totally ignoring the point of 'business camp'. Anyway, I still don't know what I'd do without them. After I got changed, we all headed towards our lockers, got our books for history and headed into the classroom, hoping not to be spotted by_ them_.

When the bell rang, I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself in a couple of days in Spring Break, when I'm going to London to meet Eliot. I haven't seen him since camp with Julie, so I'm really excited. As I started drifting into my imaginary dreams, I was awoken by a piece of crumpled paper thrown at my back. As I turned round to pick it up, I glanced up to see who threw the paper. All I saw was the blond mess of hair, the hell in my heaven, the Austin Moon. He smirked and gestured towards the paper. I opened it and read;

_Looking ugly as ever Medusa. You're doing my essay if we get one today, if you don't it'll be more than just paint in your locker next time…._

I shuddered at the memory of opening my locker to find only paint and didn't dare look back at him. I scanned the class until I found Trish, Kim and Julie. They smiled with reassurance that I was going to be okay. Then I scanned the class again. How come in my only class with my friends I'm in the only class with _them_.

I keep talking about _them_, so I think it's time to introduce them. The _them_ I keep talking about is the populars. There are mainly 2 groups, the 'leaders' and the 'followers'. The leaders are Austin Moon; considered the hottie of the school, yet to this day I still don't know why, Jack Brewer; school karate champion, obnoxious and egotistical, and Dallas; I sorta had a crush on him at the moment, but I'm sure. The 'followers', so to say, were Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Dez. Me and Trish used to be best friends with Dez, but after he got offered to sit with them at lunch, he's never spoken to us since.

Oh, did I forget to mention the mean bitches? Well then, there's Grace who's as smart as a rock, and going out with Eddie at the moment, Mika, who's going out with Jerry, and the worst of them all Cassidy Pryce. Cassidy makes sure that everything goes her way, and she's got a huge amount of money, considering her dad owns Blueberry Electronics (2). She's going out with Austin, and literally I wish I could slit her throat sometimes… You're thinking jealousy? No way, it because she and Austin always make sure that everyone knows that they're together with constant PDAs. Believe me, it's enough to make anyone barf…

I must've been thinking for ages because by the time I look up, Miss Signer is rushing into the class. She is always 15 minutes late on the dot, so I finally get out all my history books onto my desk and wait for instructions.

"Now class I've got some very exciting news today!" Miss Signer exclaimed, with a beaming smile on her face. Everyone around me groaned, expecting a pop quiz. I just put my head down to rest, as I knew the lesson would now drag on. Miss Signer sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Well I guess none of you want to hear about the free class to London in next week…." I quickly jerked my head up quickly and looked to the front. Lots of cheers, questions and confusion started circling the classroom. "All right class, settle do-, I said settle dow-, PLEASE BE QUIET!" screeched Miss Signer. Wow, that was new. Miss Signer hardly ever shouts. I drew my attention to the front of the class.

"Now, I entered a couple of all your pieces of work into a national competition, and we had a winner in this very room! And that winner was…" I could sense Austin getting ready to stand up behind me, as if he expected to win. "Ally Dawson!" The sarcastic and almost confused claps came from all around the room. And I turned round to face everyone. I looked over to Kim, Trish and Julie, their faces filled with excitement. I looked over at Austin who was now slouching, his face bright red. I smirked and turned back round to the front.

"Okay so here's what's going to happen," Miss Signer explained, "next week on the Friday, we'll be setting of at the beginning of the day, so I'll need you all to be here at 8am. From there we'll take a coach to take us to the airport, then from there we'll take a flight to Gatwick. From there it's a short walk to the hotel. I have a sheet here for all the information needed."

"What about rooms?" Dallas blurted out, subtlety looking at Cassidy. Wait what? Why is he looking at Cassidy?

"Ah yes.." Miss Signer said, "There is a list outside the class which you will be able to look at after class." Almost as soon as she finished speaking, the bell rang and everyone jumped from their seats and ran outside the classroom. I slowly packed my bags and waited for the rush to pass.

"Ally, could I speak with you for a minute?" Miss Signer gestured to her desk. I walked over, waiting for what she would say. "I just want to thank you firstly for the trip, I mean this is massive!" I just nodded and spoke "Don't thank me, thank you for entering my work!" she laughed and carried on speaking, "Anyway, I was informed by your dad that you're also going to London in Spring Break, so I've managed to pull some strings so you will have a later curfew and will be able to see this Elliot person. Your other trips funds have been put towards your experience next week." I couldn't help but smile so I looked down at the floor, then back up to answer and I quickly hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said, before running out the room, only to find an unhappy looking Trish, Kim and Julie.

"Guys! I've been allowed to see Elliot and I've got all my spending money from my other trip to spend now!" I continued to chatter, only to see they weren't listening. "Guys… what happened?" They continued to look at the ground for a few seconds until Trish raised her head.

"Ally, look at the board." She said flatly. Uh Oh. The board.

I ran towards it, only to see anger on almost everyone's faces. I looked and had to cover my mouth to not scream in anger;

_**Room Arrangements – History London Trip**_

_**Room 1: Austin Moon, Jack Brewer, Ally Dawson, Kimberly Crawford**_

_**Room 2: Dallas Monroe, Cassidy Pryce, Jerry Martinez, Mika Sherboxkinen**_

_**Room 3: Dez Flippers, Patricia De La Rosa, Eddie Wilkins, Grace Adams**_

**A/N so there you go! Woo first chapter done:D hopefully I'll update in at least a week, I have loads of ideas and its just a matter of how fast I can write them down**

**The reason I chose just them 4 is because I didn't want just Kim, Ally and Trish, and Julie seemed too sweet to go with the others**

**Made it up NOT REAL**

**So I guess I'll speak to all of you soon? ahaha**


	2. Realization and Preparation

Hi! Back again, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter:) 2 followers and 2 review in what a couple of hours? I feel honoured:D thank you FunnyPicklesAreAwesome and EnvyNV! I literally have nothing much to say so keep reading and reviewing!:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor Kickin It, I only own the story and my own characters

RECAP –

"Guys! I've been allowed to see Elliot and I've got all my spending money from my other trip to spend now!" I continued to chatter, only to see they weren't listening. "Guys… what happened?" They continued to look at the ground for a few seconds until Trish raised her head.

"Ally, look at the board." She said flatly. Uh Oh. The board.

I ran towards it, only to see anger on almost everyone's faces. I looked and had to cover my mouth to not scream in anger;

_**Room Arrangements – History London Trip**_

_**Room 1: Austin Moon, Jack Brewer, Ally Dawson, Kimberly Crawford**_

_**Room 2: Dallas Monroe, Cassidy Pryce, Jerry Martinez, Mika Sherboxkinen**_

_**Room 3: Dez Flippers, Patricia De La Rosa, Eddie Wilkins, Grace Adams, Milton Krupnick, Julie Andeas**_

Chapter 2 (THIS ALL HAPPENS AT ONCE)

JACK POV: (yay jacks in the story!:D)

I can't believe that idiot of a teacher put us in those rooms. I mean seriously, why the hell would she put us in those groups?

_Coz you like Kim, DUH!_

Who the hell are you?

_I'm your conscience idiot! Admit it. You. Like. Kim._

No I don't! Why would you think that!

_Wellll, you've had a FRICKEN CRUSH ON HER SINCE FOREVER!_

So what if I do? Why does it matter?

_You and Kim, in London, no parents, easy._

Urghhh just leave will you!

_Fine fine, but believe me, or yourself, you do like Kimberly Crawford._

Okay, well that was weird. Okay fine, I Jack Brewer have a crush on Kim Crawford. No one knows apart from Austin, and I'm definitely not planning on telling anyone else soon. I don't know what it is about her. She's so funny, her smile make me feel weird inside, (well she's never smiled at me, but I've seen it from the corner of my eye), her karate skills are amazing and her funky dancing? Well I can't explain that…. I dunno really, maybe this trip will be different. I laughed at myself and headed out the door to wait besides Austin's car.

ALLY POV:

I seriously can't believe this has happened. It can't have happened! I'm glad I'm with Kim though, I don't know what I'd have done without her if I was stuck with _them_. Kim, Julie and Trish were gone, so I started walking down the empty hallway to the door, when I felt myself being slammed into a row of lockers. I groaned in pain but kept my eyes closed, not daring to open them.

"You did this you old witch! Think you could get my boyfriend did you!? Well think again, coz if you dare touch him, I swear that you will never see the light of day again. Got it?" I nodded, still with my eyes shut, until I felt an elbow in my back.

"Take that as a warning slut. And don't tell anyone about this or your DEAD." I heard Cassidy sneer, as I shrunk to the floor and hunched over in pain. I silently cried for a couple of minutes, until I struggled to the bathroom, lifted up the back of my shirt and looked at my back in the mirror. There was a defined mark where she had elbowed me, and it was definitely not going to go away quickly. I quickly put on my hoodie, pull my hood up and ran out of the toilets only to run into what felt like a wall, causing me to drop all my books out my bag. I suddenly realized what it was. Or at least who.

AUSTIN POV: (Austins in the story as well!:D)

I seriously can't believe that Miss Signer did that to me. I mean, yeah I'm falling behind, but that's no reason to separate me from Cassidy. Well….. I guess I'm kinda grateful, Cassidy has been slightly clingy at the moment, wanting to literally make out every second of every day. She's changed so much since we first met, and I don't like the girl she truly is.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I strolled down the corridor only to have someone crash into me, stumble to the floor and have all their books scattered about.

"I'm so sorry here I'll hel-" I started,

"Stay away from me!" the person stammered under the hood. I swear I recognise that voice. Before I could put a finger on it, the person before me had started running away down the hall, all her books in her hands. Except one. I picked up the brown leather bound book, which had a large 'A' on the front. I looked up, about to shout to the person that dropped, until I realized she had gone. Shrugging, I put the book in my bag and strolled out to my car, to find an impatient looking Jack, Dez and Dallas.

"Dude, where were you?" Jack exclaimed, obviously bored of waiting.

I explained how someone bumped into me and ran off with no explanation. I didn't however mention the book which I still haven't read. As I drove home, the others were involved in a deep debate about who would win Batman or Ironman. I however couldn't care less. All I could think about was that girl. She sounded like she had been crying. Was she crying? I needed to know who it was. I finally snapped out of my daydreaming when I pulled up to Dallas house, also where everyone else got out. They all lived pretty close to Dallas so they all got out here.

"So that's how I'm gonna make sure she pays for getting this stupid trip." Dallas said.

"Huh?"

"Oh no matter Austin, I'll tell you in England hehehe," Dallas said, with the others just laughing with him.

"Alright see you guys next week." They all walked their separate ways as I sped off still dreaming of the mystery girl….

**A/N That's it for this chapter! Its not as good as the last but oh well, hope you guys enjoy it – what will happen next time? Ooohhh exciting! Also I want to ask, but should I bring Rudy in to go with Miss Signer? You can decide… Also has anyone listened pass me by R5? IT WAS AMAZING! Night everyone as I'm really tired at the moment;)**


	3. Coach Trips and Confusion

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't been able to update:( Thank you for all 286 views, 7 reviews and plenty of follows, they are very much appreciated:) Hope you enjoy the chapter! I've put the day of them leaving the day after because there's nothing else really to put for that week and I don't want to ramble.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Austin and Ally, Kickin It, only the story and my own characters**

**Chapter 3: Journeys are considered the most fun… sometimes…**

ALLY POV.

"Jerry, put that down! Milton, no you can't bring your science project, Trish, haven't you bought enough shoes already?" We hadn't even gotten on the coach and already Miss Signer was close to losing her temper. I sat quietly against the coach with Kim, as we waited to get on while everyone else was putting their things on the coach. I still can't believe I lost my book. I swear I had it the other day… I keep freaking out and I don't know what to do. I just keep thinking that I'll be seeing Elliot in a couple of days. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Dallas and Jack walking over. I looked over at Kim and saw she had started freaking out.

You see, Kim might have the tiniest of crushes on Jack, and whenever she's around him, she does the stupidest things like smile like crazy, starts making cheesy jokes, and strangely starts copying my dancing? I guess she's weird like that, and that's why she's one of my closest friends. "Breathe Kim, breathe. Remember are conversation?" I tell her, trying to make sure she doesn't hyperventilate or do anything weird again.

"Yeah I remember," she says as she slows down her breathing, "Be myself, no dancing." We laughed and then looked up to where they were standing.

KIM POV.

"Hello you lovely ladies," said Jack, as he looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I couldn't help but blush and look at the floor.

"We were wondering if we could sit with you gals on the bus. Seeing as everyone else here has a girl" Dallas explained, gesturing round the front steps. Everyone seemed to have someone; Trish and Dez were arguing over which pizza topping was better and Julie and Milton were comparing science essays. I quickly glanced over at Ally, who looked doubtful, but sighed and gave a nod.

"Sure, why not?" I said, still keeping eye contact with Jack, who offered his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Wow I'm actually holding his hand. Uh oh I'm still holding his hand… I glanced down at our interlocked hands then back into his eyes. I reluctantly slid my hand out of his, worried this was a joke or something. He frowned and pouted. God he was cute when he did that. _Wait did I just call him cute? _I laughed and headed into the coach, with Jack following behind.

As we sat down, he pulled various pillows, books etc. out of his travelbag.

"Well someone's prepared!" I laughed, with him suddenly realizing I was watching.

"Ha well I like to make sure I have everything." A photo suddenly fell out of his bag. I picked it up and looked at it. It was what looked like a brother and a dad.

"Who's these guys?" I ask, showing him a photo. His face suddenly hardened and his eyes fell to the floor.

"That's what's left of my family." He said flatly.

"What's left?"

"It's a long story…"He said, still looking at the floor.

"I've got time," I said while smiling. When he looked up, I swear he gave me the most genuine smile I'd ever seen, and boy was my stomach doing flips.

AUSTIN POV.

Let me tell you now I am not a morning person. So literally as soon I arrived at school, I packed my stuff in the coach, headed to the back seat and closed my eyes. My thoughts lingered to the mysterious girl yesterday. I thought about how she ran off so quickly and left her book behind. Her book! I forgot to read it last night because Jack came over to talk about Kim. Man is he obsessed! I had almost drifted off when I heard giggling coming towards me. I saw Kim and Jack in front of me. Wait? Jack was actually talking to Kim? Score dude!

Before I knew it, I saw another 2 enter the bus. I saw Dallas and wait… Ally? Why would Dallas be with her? As they walked down, I saw Dallas sneak his hand round Ally's waist and pulled her closer. I don't know what happened, but something in my stomach did a flip. _What? Was I jealous? Why would I be jealous? Why am I like this? I have Cassidy don't I? _As they took their seats I went over and sat next to Dallas, who was sitting next to Ally, who was currently looking out the window. Speaking of Cassidy…."Miss Signer?"

"Yes Austin?" She replied with no enthusiasm (at least someone else was tired.)

"Where's Cassidy?"

"Oh, she got an earlier first class flight to London so we'll be meeting her there." Great, a trip when suddenly all my friends have girls and I don't.

"Dude?" I asked, questioning why Dallas was there in the first place.

"Trust me," he said, winking and turning round to talk to her. I just sighed and plugged in my headphones, but the feeling in my stomach never went away.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

Dallas and Ally had been talking for about an hour, until they were met with an awkward silence. Turns out they have nothing in common, at all. A couple of minutes ago, Ally fell asleep while Dallas snuck to the toilet. I looked over at Ally who was leaning against the window. She looked so cute when she sleeped_. Wait what? Did I just call Ally Dawson cute? Nah….. _Suddenly she started moving around and I could see her head falling to where Dallas would normally be. I quickly scooted across to make sure that her head didn't fall. She fell lightly onto my shoulder, and a small smile etched across her face. I soon drifted off with Ally on my shoulder, and the feeeling in my stomach went, but was replaced with an almost glowing sensation.

ALLY POV.

I have to say I was mainly confused to say the least when Dallas and Jack asked me and Kim on the bus. Almost as soon as I got on the bus, I could feel the early morning getting to me. Dallas tried to make conversation with me but the element of actually wanting to talk to him wasn't there. I slowly drifted off to sleep. The bus suddenly abruptly, I felt myself leaning into someone's shoulder. I'm sure its Dallas, so I smile happily to myself. This is going to be an interesting trip.

_AT THE AIRPORT_

When the bus finally stops, I open my eyes and look up at the person supporting my head_. Austin?!_

I stood up quickly in shock, but obviously too quickly as I feel my legs turn to jelly. I stumbled expecting to hit the floor, when I felt myself being held in strong, warm arms. I looked up to see him again and I could feel my heart wanting to burst out of my chest. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, and from one moment to another, I felt myself being lifted to my feet.

"Careful there," Austin said while smiling, while gathering all his stuff, then casually walking away like nothing happened. Yet why do I feel like something did happen. While I was still thinking about what had just happened, I felt an arm around my waist.

"Hey babe," said Dallas, whispering in my ear.

"Wh-why was I on Austin's shoulder?" I asked, still shaken.

"Don't worry, I was there most of the journey, he just took it for a couple of minutes when I went to the toilet," I smiled and looked down at the ground. He was so sweet! Then he carried on, "I was wondering if I could take you out to this restaurant I know in London, just down the road from the hotel?" I looked up to see his cheeky grin.

"S-sure," I say, grabbing my stuff and starting to head out of the coach.

KIM POV.

I woke up slowly and I tried to stretch until I realized that I had a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I smiled and looked up at Jack, whose face looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. _Stop thinking about him like that! _I can't believe he can still sleep even after what's happened to him. We talked for hours until I started to fall asleep. It turns out he was fostered, after his parents died in a car crash. He ended up being separated from his brother who went to live with his travelling uncle. The picture was the only picture he had left of his brother and uncle. As the coach slowed to a halt, I started shaking Jack to wake him up. "Jaaaaaack, wake up," I said as he started to wake up.

"whaaa?"

"We're at the airport. C'mon you gotta get up," I say, giving him a small push. He laughed and then pushed me back. "Oh is that's how it's gonna be?" I say staring into his eyes.

"It's always gonna be cat and mouse with you," exclaimed Jack, who suddenly got up and offered his hand. From there, we walked down through the rest of the airport, hand in hand and giving each other pushes and shoves along the way.

DALLAS POV.

Wow can she be that stupid? I can't believe she's actually fallen for it. Step 1 in the plan complete.

**A/N omgomgomg what is Dallas up to? Argghhh he is so mean for taking credit for what Austin did:( I think I'm going to cut out most of the plane bit coz this is a long chapter and so I can start on the hotel finally!:)**

**sorry I've only just updated but I've had family friends round who I haven't seen in ages round.**

**Also anyone see the pass me by music video? Anyone who is a Rikers Girl I feel for you!:P I love the video though! Can I hear your thoughts on it? Read and review pleeassee:) - Molly**


	4. Havoc and Hotels

**Hey again! I'm posting again and I'm thinking of concentrating the story on Auslly more than kick, as I think I can write more with Auslly. I thought I might as well reply to a review.:D**

_**EnvyNV - :( Boo DallASS! Sorry I had to. I ship Auslly!**_

**Don't worry, I ship Auslly too, just thought it would be a different start to the story;)**

**So I think I'll just start now:) again thank you for +400 views!**

**Chapter 4: Havoc and Hotels**

AUSTIN. POV

{SCENE: THEY'VE ARRIVED IN LONDON AND HAVE GOT OFF THE PLANE, ITS ABOUT 7PM BTW I KNOW IT'S PROBABLY WRONG BECAUSE OF TIME DIFFERENCE}

Woah. What just happened? I h-held Ally. And… it felt right. Like when the sun fits into the sky. I didn't get the chance to see her at all on the plane because of Dallas. I need to talk to her. She's coming out the airport now so I'll just go over-

"Austie!" _Damn it! _I turn round to see Cassidy running towards me, and I have no choice but to put my arms out and grab her, mainly to a) stop her from falling and b) keep her happy. After I lifted her up - I put her down and looked for Ally, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe you're finally here! This place is massive! Did you know that people here speak really weirdly?" _Jeez how stupid can she get?_ She continued blabbering on until our 'conversation' was interrupted by Miss Signer who started talking to the class.

"Now everyone, if you remember you're groups from the list, I want you to each get into a taxi in those groups and drive to the Lynch hotel." (1_) Wait, Lynch hotel? I swear that's where my cousins work! _"Okay people let's move!" It took me a while to realize that Cassidy had been gone for a second and suddenly she was back.

"Where have you been?"

"What do you mean Austie?" She pulled a pouting face. Somehow why did I suddenly not fall for it?

"Where were you? You were just gone for a second." Her face hardened and she started walking away. "Wait Cassidy!"

"Ya know, you're gone for one second and everything you do is questioned! You don't trust me do you!" she turned round and I could see the anger in her eyes. "You know what? Maybe I should start seeing other people, seeing as you can't even trust me!"

"Fine then! Maybe we should!" I just watch her storm away and I clamber into the taxi, filled with Jack, Kim and – wait where's Ally? As if by magic, the car door opened and I saw Ally starting to climb in, but then was pulled out by Dallas who had his hands a bit too low down her back. He pecked her lips and then let her go. Dallas then ran after his taxi _And then came that feeling again! Jeez what is up with me! _Again I shrug it off and just look out the window.

When we finally arrive, I grab my bag as quickly as possible, grab the room key from Miss Signer, who has been here for a while, then head to the lift with Jack, Kim and Ally behind me. _Ally. _My mind keeps forgetting about what happened earlier, yet how come I keep wanting to remember? I open the room door and head inside to look around.

The living room in front of me has two sofas, facing a TV with a DVD player and a ton of DVDs. There's a mini fridge in the corner and a coke on the table. I pick it up and start to sip it. I look to see there a three rooms leading off from here; presumably two bedrooms which each have an en suite and a kitchen area.

"Hey dude?" I see Jack looking in my direction and giving me a look that I haven't seen well… ever?

"Listen, I was wondering if I could… err….." he looked at the floor nervously, then at Kim, then back at me, while I drank my coke, "If me and Kim could share a room and you Ally could share instead?" I managed to spit out all the coke in my mouth in front of me, much to the annoyance of a soaked Kim, who was now giving me death glares.

"Dude, are you serious?" I said, still in shock.

"Yeah, urr, see me and Kim know each other quite well after the plane, and we just wanted to talk a bit. Ally's fine with it and so.. Please?" What is happening? First I'm done with Cassidy, Ally's hooked up with Dallas, now Jack and Kim? I just sigh, shake my head and say

"Alright fine, but no funny business!" they both laugh and walk into their rooms with their bags, presumably to unpack. I then look over at Ally, who has only just entered the room. She looks at me with her big doe brown eyes and smiles.

"So I guess it's just you and me then?" she says and I just nod my head, as I found myself suddenly frozen. Ally starts walking into the room when it hits me. _Is it a double bed? _I run in to find Ally almost frozen staring around the room at a king size bed with two wardrobes and a couch. I sighed, grasped the duvet and headed towards the coach.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Well obviously I'm sleeping on the coach, duh!" I said, almost sighing as I said it.

"Seriously it's fine, I'm going out with Trish, Kim and Julie for an hour, so I'll just crash on the couch when I get back." I raised an eyebrow when I heard she was going out. I rolled my eyes and just headed to the bathroom to hear the front door click. Anddd she was gone. Damn it! I forgot to talk to her, AGAIN! I then brush my teeth, put on a white tank top and sweatpants and head into the living space to start watching some of the movies and reminisce about how I'm going to talk to Ally in the morning.

ALLY POV.

Alright. So maybe I wasn't going out with friends. But I needed fresh air. After what happened on the coach, I haven't had any time to think about what happened. I sat down outside the hotel on a bench and decided to think about the situation. So, Austin caught me. It doesn't mean he liked me, does it? Only a jerk would let me fall. And plus, I have Dallas! He seems pretty sweet and I think he likes me, but I cannot be sure. I close my eyes, breath for a second and then start to head to the lift. As it opens, I see the one person I wanted to avoid. I find myself dragged in by her, and once the doors closed, I knew I was going to get hurt. Again.

AUSTIN POV.

I'm halfway through watching Romeo And Juliet when I heard a knock at the door. Has it been an hour? I look at my watch and see that it had only been 10 minutes. "It's open!" I shout, and I look round to see Ally run in and run into the room. I saw a glimpse of her face beneath all the hair around their face. It was for a fraction of a second, but it was enough to make my heart break in two. Her face was tear streaked, with all her make up smeared across her face and clothes all dishevelled. I heard the door slam and then ran to the door, knocking to see if she was okay.

"Ally? You okay?" I say, concern in my voice. I hear a cough when she starts to speak again,

"yeah.. I'm… urrrr f-fine… Just give me a minute. I- I'm gonna go to bed now, okay? See you in the morning.." I heard another sniffle and waited another minute before I opened the door. I looked in to see something remarkable.

Ally looked fine. She had wiped the makeup off her face, but it was obvious she had been crying. Ally was in a crop top and shorts, but not short enough to make me think she was like those other girls. _She wasn't like those other girls._ She was lying on the couch with no duvet and her eyebrows knitted together to form a frown. She looked so sweet when she was asleep. _Wait, I didn't just say that? Oh god I did, didn't I…._ I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard Ally mumbling. I chuckled to myself and lifted up Ally bridal style and placed her on the queen sized bed. Her face almost immediately softened, and almost turned into a small smile. I covered her with the blanket and slowly tiptoed to the couch. I looked round to see her now snuggled into the duvet and pillow now.

"Sweet dreams Ally." I whisper, while smiling and slowly drifting off to sleep. And just before I drifted off, I thought something I think I would never have expected –

_I like Ally Dawson…._

**So that's it! Thank you so much for staying as a follower or favouriting – I haven't been able to update lately because I have just been back at school and had looaaadss of homework. Anyways hope you enjoyed this!**

**Btw have you seen this R5 videos? OMG I LOVED THEM SO MUCH:D**

**R5 on R5 by R5VEVO**

**watch?v=Lr8Oh7ISayE**

**R5 "Pass Me By" Music Video Behind the Scenes - Clevver All Access BY CLEVVERTV**

**watch?v=SSNSFAJ_N9U**


	5. Monuments and Mayhem part 1

HEY THERE FRIENDS!:D This is Chapter 5 and so I think I'll just get on with it! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I have just gone back to school and I've got loads of Cross Country and Netball atm, so I'm trying to fit this in whenever I can:D

Chapter 5: Monuments and Mayhem part 1

KIM POV.

I woke up with a throbbing headache and an almost ringing sensation in my ear. I looked over to my bedside table to see a glass of water; I reached over to get it until I felt a pair of warm arms pull me in. I looked round to see a messy flop of brown hair and a smile etched across the face of a Jack Brewer, the dimples at the side of his mouth showing as bright as a button, the brown mysterious eyes hidden underneath two pale – now fluttering eyelids. I quickly turned round and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I felt his arms loosen around my waist as he reached across me for his phone. I simply smiled to myself and drifted back off to sleep.

JACK POV.

I woke slowly to feel my arms wrapped around a petite figure with strawberry blonde hair. I slowly smiled and reached across for my phone to check for messages.

_1 new message: Dallas Monroe – 10:42pm_

_Dude, fancy going to the pool after monuments today? Also I hope the bet is still on with Kim:)_

I quickly replied-

_Yeah sure dude, I'll invite down Austin as well. And yes… it's still on…._

Cool, at least I'm going to the pool later. Okay, so maybe I haven't been that truthful to Kim…

FLASHBACK.

I had just arrived at school and headed over to Dallas, as I couldn't seem to find Austin.

"Hey dude, Kim is totally checking you out," Dallas sneered.

"No she's not," I sigh and look over, to see her not looking and chatting away to her bookworm friend. "Dude she's not interested in me. I don't even like her that much."

"Wanna bet?" he replies, grinning with an evil smile plastered across his face.

"What are you suggesting?" I ask, curious but almost worried.

"Get Kim to go out with you before the end of the trip," he said "If you win, $300 to you, if you lose, $300 to me." He said, smiling way too much. I sigh again, knowing if I disagree he'll bug me the whole trip about being a chicken or something stupid.

"Fine dude…. Let's go now so we can get this over and done with…."

PRESENT.

So that's where I am now. I slide off the bed and start to get dressed. I put on black jeans, black trainers and my red top with black stripes. I look over to see Kim starting to get up, so I decide to head out the room, grab an apple and headed down to the lobby.

ALLY POV.

I woke up abruptly and stretched to feel myself sleeping in the king size bed. Wait what!? I quickly sat up and looked around the room to look for Austin. And then it hit me. Everything that happened last night….

FLASHBACK.

I close my eyes, breath for a second and then start to head to the lift. As it opens, I see the one person I wanted to avoid, Cassidy Pryce. I find myself dragged in by her, and once the doors closed, I knew I was going to get hurt. Cassidy grabbed me by the collar and slammed me into the side of the lift.

"Think it's that easy slut? HUH!" she spat in my face, while I shrunk away and held back the tears. Déjà vu much from the lockers? I then felt another blow to the stomach and head, before I crumpled to the floor and could feel myself being violently kicked on the floor, while I hunched up in the fetus position. As soon as the lift door opened, I ran up to the room and started banging on the door as loud as I could, hoping that Austin could hear me. I heard a muffled shout from behind the door; obviously he was too lazy to get up. I slammed onto the handle, cutting my hand on the edge of the handle (jeez it just wasn't my day…..) and ran through to the room. I tried to hide my face from him, hoping he didn't see it. I shut the door behind me, ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My makeup was horribly smudged everywhere, partly from the outburst, partly from the tears. A purple bruise was starting to come up around my eye. I sighed in defeat, knowing this would not be the end of the wrath of Cassidy. I wiped off my makeup, when I suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I hear Austin ask through the door. He can't see me like this!

"yeah.. I'm… urrrr f-fine… Just give me a minute. I- I'm gonna go to bed now, okay? See you in the morning…." I clear my eyes out quickly, get into my plain dark blue pyjama top and shorts and climb onto the coach and close my eyes, hoping to be engulfed by sleep. Although before I drift off, I can feel myself being carried somewhere and too tired to resist, I let the warm arms hold me as I slowly slip into dreams.

PRESENT

I can't believe Austin would be so kind to me… I mean he used to bully me all the time. Wait… did I… like Austin? I have no idea and I can't be thinking that now. I check that Austin is definitely not in the room, and get changed into a blue vest top, pink skinny jeans and white wedges. I then grab some go-gurt and start to head downstairs, grabbing my phone, camera and book while doing so.

AUSTIN POV. (SLIGHTLY EARLIER THAN ALLY'S POV.)

I walked down to the lobby to find a large crowd of students starting to gather near the doors. I casually walked around trying to find Dez Dallas or Jack, but to no avail. I sighed in defeat, and turned round only to find a pair of lips crashing into mine.

"What the fuck Cassidy!?" I yelled while pulling away and stepping backwads.

"what's the matter Austy?" she asked, pulling that same stupid childish pouty face.

"We're not going out, remember!" I exclaimed, stepping back from a confused looking Cassidy who's face suddenly hardened.

"I was joking, idiot…." She said harshly, still trying to force herself onto me. What I did next, no one could've predicted…

"Cassidy, we were done a long time ago, I think we should see other people," I say sighing, almost feeling an invisible weight being lifted off my shoulders. The next thing I remember is a cold, hard slap around my face and Cassidy storming off while shrieking, her gang following behind her trying to calm her down. I felt the whole room's eyes on me, including a petite brown eyed girl, standing there with a look of worry on her face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned round to find Jack and Dez standing with huge grins on their faces.

"Dude," Jack said, "You should've done that a long time ago," We erupted with laughter and I glanced over to look at that brown eyed girl again, who's smiling face made my heart want to burst out of its chest. That moment I was sharing with Ally was quickly interrupted by Miss Signer who also had a smile across her face.

"Now that's finished, we're off to Big Ben, then the London Eye, and finally Buckingham Palace. After that the rest of the day is yours to spend at the hotel or around London. Please stay in your groups but take the tube as it's quickest, let's go!" no later than she had finished talking had the whole lobby been emptied apart from me, Jack, Kim and Ally. As Jack and Kim started to head out the door, I ran to Ally and grabbed her hand, feeling a small shock. "C'mon lets go," I said, smiling and pulling her along with me and through the doors into the glistening rain.

"I guess we better run then.." I said, looking at her smile from my immaturity. I can hear her behind me laughing as I drag her along the raining streets as we run for cover at the tube station. When we finally manage to arrive at the train, it's close to full so we barely squeeze in. I find myself pressed against Ally who currently has her hands on my chest as the train shakes about, again making me feel sparks. I then look her in the eye, as she does to me, and ask her a question which kept me up all night worrying –

"What happened to you last night?"

Ally's face turned to a sad smile and she tries to look at her feet, only to bump her petite nose into my chest. I couldn't help but chuckle, and as she lifted her head, I could see a small grin creep onto her face, but the fade quickly.

"Later." She said plainly with me looking at her almost in agreement. I stand there for the rest of the journey, just looking down at Ally's beautiful face and thinking about 'later.'

TIME JUMP TO WALKING STREETS – HAVEN'T SEEN ANY LANDMARKS YET.

I look at Ally, to find her soaked face glancing at mine. I look away and stare ahead, not knowing what to do next. Then she managed to speak up –

"So…. You and Cassidy broke up then? I think it was to be expected, I mean come on-"

So on the coach, did you find it weird at all? Did you feel anything weird? And last night, what happened? Why were you crying? Did someone hurt you? Was it Dallas? Jack? Cassidy? Thugs? What, what?"

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed as I calmed myself down and look at her intently for an answer. She sighs, grabs my hand and pulls me to a nearby bench to sit down. Still holding my hand, she closes her eyes, takes deep breaths and calms herself for a minute. In this time, I take in all her beautiful features; her brown hair with ombre highlights, although all the curls had gone because of the rain, it still had a natural flow and bounciness; her petite nose and radiant skin, although drench, still perfect in every detail. Her other hand was still clutching her phone, camera and book. From the station, Ally had gotten me to take photos of her next to unknown landmarks that had no meaning to her.

_If only you were in those photos next to her.._

_Shut up conscience!_

I was about to go on a full on argument with myself, when I felt Ally squeeze my hand. I looked at her and she opened her big brown eyes and took a deep breath.

"It was Cassidy,"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Cassidy is the one who- who got me."

"Wha- Cassidy that little-"

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed, squeezing my hand again, every time doing so sending a shock up my arm. Ally continued to explain –

"She threatened me after the list went up and she found out she wasn't with you, and got me again in the lift on the way back." Ally was close to the brink of tears and about to break down, so I scooted across to her,and put my harms around her, as she cried into my already soaked shirt. I didn't care that people were staring at us in the near empty street. I didn't care that my shirt was ruined. All I cared aout was that Ally was safe and that I could protect her. After five minutes, Ally had calmed down and ha stopping crying. She looked up at me with a weak smile, tear stained face and puffy eyes. I had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Thanks for being a good friend," she said smiling. Friend. That word alone killed me inside. I was about to say something when Ally's phone buzzed –

_Message from Dallas Monroe – _

_Hey I'm picking you up at 6 tomorrow._

_Wear something for me to look at lol_

Urghhh, disgusting much at that last part? No one should be allowed to talk to my Ally like that. _Wait, did I just call her my Ally?_ I'm about to go into a full on argument again, when I notice a frown on Ally's face.

"Whats wrong? I ask.

"He treats me like I'm worthless, like I'm nothing," she said, looking at the floor. I tilt her head up so that I'm looking into her deep brown eyes. I feel like I'm in heaven, that she's the only one for me. Like the sun in my darkness. She's the only one for me.

"No one should be treated like that, especially a beautiful, smart, funny girl like you," I say, still staring into her widening eyes. Before I realize what's happening, I find myself leaning in, and to my surprise, Ally's Leaning in too. I'm inches away from the stars aligning. Centimetres away from eternal happiness. Millimetres away from-

"Ally?"

"Elliot?"

A/N hahahahahahahah I feel so evil;) I'm upset about this aswell ngl, sorry I haven't been able to update so I'm writing in this book and it's just taking a long time to type up. I'm already almost finished on the next chapter so don't worry! And now, I must say…. AUSTIN AND ALLYASDFGHJKL EVERY EPISODE OMG I WAS CLOSE TO TEARS AT THE FINALE AND THE REAL LIFE AND REEL LIFE KISS I WAS GOING CRAZY IT WAS TRULY AMAZING I WANTED TO SCREAM WITH DELIGHT:D AND LOUDER'S COME OUT AS WELL I CAN'T ORDER IT BECAUSE I'M IN THE UK:( BUT IT'S STILL AMAZING I LOVE IT SO MUCH I LISTEN TO IT ALL THE TIME ON YOUTUBE. my favourite song has to be forget about you, what's yours? review, follow, favourite and all that stuff:D I'M IN A HAPPY MOOD:D


End file.
